thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Strawberry Fields Forever
}} Strawberry Fields Forever (en español: Campos de Fresas para Siempre) es el título de una canción escrita entre finales de 1966 y principios de 1967 por John Lennon, aunque editada a nombre de Lennon/McCartney, y publicada como sencillo junto con Penny Lane por The Beatles el 13 de febrero de este último año, y el 27 de noviembre en el álbum Magical Mystery Tour, también suyo. Grabación Empezó el 24 de noviembre de 1966 en Abbey Road siguiendo el 28 y 29 de noviembre y los días 8, 9, 15, y 21 de diciembre. Historia thumb|right|250px|ref|Inscripción a la entrada del parque Strawberry Field thumb|250px|Hostal Delfín Verde, en Almería La grabación original fue creada en un magnetofón en un hostal llamado "El Delfín Verde" en El Zapillo, en la ciudad de Almería justo cuando cumplía los 26 años, su idea siguió en el cortijo llamado "Santa Isabel" en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad mientras rodaba la película "How I Won the war" en el año 1966. Más tarde fue editada como sencillo en el Reino Unido el 17 de febrero de 1967, como cara B de Penny Lane. Llegó al #2. La canción en cuestión es una auténtica obra maestra de la música moderna, tanto lírica como musicalmente. Por un lado, en el plano de las letras, combina nostalgia, surrealismo y filosofía; y por otro, en el plano de la música, deja que se mezclen música rock, psicodélica, clásica e india en total armonía. Analizando ya la letra, su inspiración proviene de antiguo. Su autor, John Lennon, vivía en Liverpool, cuando era niño, cerca de un orfanato del Ejército de Salvación. Realmente, este orfanato no se llamaba: «Strawberry Fields» (Campos de Fresas) en plural sino: «Strawberry Field» (Campo de Fresas) en singular. Junto al edificio en sí había un pequeño parque en el que John solía jugar en compañía de sus amigos de la infancia Pete Shotton e Ivan Vaughan, y, cuando se celebraban las fiestas de verano cada año, a las que también podían asistir niños ajenos al lugar, él siempre iba. Se dice que Lennon se sentía identificado con estos niños huérfanos ante el abandono que sentía al vivir con su tía Mimi. La canción de la que hablamos revive algunos de estos recuerdos. En New York, en el Central Park, frente al South Dakota, edificio donde vivía y fue muerto, existe un lugar que es conocido como Strawberry Fields. En ese lugar está en el suelo el famoso mosaico con la inscripción Imagine, en su honor. Se dice incluso que parte de los arbustos que allí están fueron traídos originales del orfanato de Liverpool. Fue en ese lugar donde precisamente se cantó "all you need is love" durante el velatorio nocturno que sus fans improvisaron de forma muy emotiva. Además, en la letra también aparecen otros elementos, en esta ocasión de carácter filosófico: versos como: «Nada es real» o «Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados», entre muchos otros. John Lennon comenzó a componer la canción en otoño de 1966, cuando estaba en Almería (España) grabando con el director Dick Lester la película How I Won the War. Fue entonces cuando grabó las primeras demos en su cama en su habitación del cortijo Santa Isabel en el que estaba alojado durante su estancia en la provincia, con tan sólo una guitarra acústica. Durante el resto de sus vacaciones estuvo perfeccionando la canción, con lo que al llegar a su casa en Weybridge, en Londres, en noviembre de 1966, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue hacer una grabación «seria» de la canción, también con su guitarra acústica, que puede ser escuchada en el segundo disco del Volumen II de la Anthology. En las declaraciones anteriores puede entreverse que John Lennon se hallaba entonces en un momento difícil en su vida y su carrera: su popularidad había bajado considerablemente tras las declaraciones de «más populares que Jesucristo», había comenzado a consumir LSD con más frecuencia, la gira por Filipinas realizada en ese año había sido un completo desastre, y cada vez tenía más tiempo libre debido al abandono de los escenarios por parte de The Beatles. John llegó al estudio con esta toma dos semanas después de haberla grabado, el 24 de noviembre (la había grabado el día 7 de aquel mismo mes), y también le tocó la canción al resto con su guitarra acústica. Ese mismo día los cuatro Beatles, junto con George Martin, estuvieron componiendo una partitura más avanzada para el tema, y pensando en las posibilidades que tenían respecto a los arreglos. Durante el mes siguiente, y mientras también se realizaban las sesiones para el próximo álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band —álbum en el cual se pretendía en un principio incluir el tema, aunque finalmente se desechó la idea, hecho el cual George Martin calificó como «el peor error musical de su vida»—, el grupo estuvo trabajando en la canción, grabando multitud de tomas, empezando por una más rockera que la original, intentando emular a los grupos de rock ácido surgidos en Estados Unidos en la época, tales como Jefferson Airplane, y después amoldándola poco a poco a un estilo psicodélico, que es el que puede escucharse en la toma definitiva. De todas las tomas que habían grabado, John se quedó con una, la toma siete, bastante sólida pero que aún no le acababa de convencer, con los cuatro Beatles tocando sus respectivos instrumentos (es decir, dos guitarras eléctricas a cargo del propio Lennon y de George Harrison, un bajo interpretado Paul McCartney y una batería tocada por Ringo Starr). Al ver que a Lennon aún no le acababa de convencer la grabación, George Martin sugirió volver a grabar otra toma, en esta ocasión con músicos de estudio; de modo que se volvió a grabar la canción, en una toma bastante más lenta y en un tono menor, con John acompañado tan sólo de Ringo, cuatro trompetas y tres violonchelos, resultando una magnífica versión, la toma veintiséis. Sin embargo, John aún tenía dudas. Le gustaban mucho las dos versiones, y no prefería lo suficiente ninguna sobre la otra. Así que su idea consistía en mezclar las dos en una sola toma, empezando con una y terminando con la otra, lo cual según George Martin era poco menos que imposible, estando las dos en diferentes velocidades y tonos. Pero, gracias a la genialidad del productor y a también en gran medida gracias a la suerte, se consiguió ralentizar una toma y acelerar la otra, quedando las dos a la misma velocidad; y, milagrosamente, al hacer esto automáticamente las dos pasaron a estar en la misma tonalidad, hecho éste que pocos autores comentan. La transición entre estas dos tomas apenas se puede notar, pero si se presta atención se encontrará un ligero cambio a los cincuenta y nueve segundos de canción. Una grabación con imágenes de John tocando el melotrón que forma parte de la introducción de la canción puede ser vista en el documental acerca de The Beatles en The Ed Sullivan Show que fue sacado a la venta en el año 2004. A partir de esta canción, la primera en la historia en utilizar este instrumento, el melotrón se extendió entre los grupos con tendencias psicodélicas de la época, como Traffic, Family o The Rolling Stones. Además, a lo largo de toda la canción se puede oír otro instrumento, en este caso indio, la sitâr, el cual fue tocado por George Harrison y añadido sobre la grabación, dándole un toque exótico. Finalmente, para darle un toque mágico a la canción, se decidió añadir al final, cuando ya parecía que el tema había acabado, diversos sonidos. Estos fueron la contundente batería de Ringo Starr, algunos sonidos de platillos reproducidos al revés, el sonido de un tren —probablemente inspirado en un tren en el que estuvo montado John Lennon en Almería que, según él, era muy ruidoso— una voz distante grabada por John cuyo contenido no se sabía a ciencia cierta y el sonido de una pianola, ya casi al acabar la canción. La voz distante que se oye en esta parte final se consideró durante mucho tiempo como una voz que repetía la frase: «I buried Paul», alimentando el rumor de que Paul McCartney había muerto; pero la grabación contenida en el segundo disco del Volumen II de la Anthology demuestra que no se trata de otra cosa que John repitiendo la frase: «Cranberry sauce.» Como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente, Strawberry Fields Forever pretendía en un principio estar incluida en el álbum que en ese momento se estaba grabando, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, que saldría al mercado cuatro meses después, el 1 de junio de 1967; pero las circunstancias en las que se hallaba el grupo en ese momento impidieron esto. Hacía casi un año que John Lennon había mencionado en una entrevista que en la actualidad The Beatles eran más populares que Jesucristo, lo cual había acarreado un descenso en las ventas, algo que también había sido consecuencia de la retirada de la banda de las giras. Así pues, la discográfica necesitaba lanzar algo realmente espectacular, y al grupo no le quedó otra opción que publicar la canción, junto con Penny Lane, en un sencillo. Strawberry Fields Forever fue editada el 13 de febrero de 1967 en el Reino Unido, y el día diecisiete de ese mismo mes en Estados Unidos, en el primer sencillo de doble cara A de la historia, compuesto por esta misma canción y Penny Lane, también de The Beatles, y siendo éste su primer trabajo lanzado después de su retirada de los escenarios en otoño del año anterior; esto hizo que las ventas del sencillo se redujeran a la mitad, aunque a estas alturas ése era un hecho que a The Beatles no les importaba demasiado. Desafortunadamente, también fue el primer sencillo en la historia de The Beatles que no alcanzó el número uno en las listas desde el lejano Love Me Do; el primer puesto en las listas de la época lo ocupaba Engelbert Humperdinck con su tema Release Me, mientras que la canción que nos ocupa se quedó en el número dos en las listas. Además, la canción en sí fue acompañada por un videoclip que constituye un interesante documento de gran valor cinematográfico, en el cual se utilizan diversas técnicas algo avanzadas para el cine de la época, tales como la reproducción de vídeo al revés, el salto entre una escena de día y la misma escena de noche, y otras muchas. Las imágenes de los cuatro Beatles tocando sus respectivos instrumentos fueron grabadas el día 30 de enero de 1967 en el Knole Park en Sevenoaks. Precisamente mientras era grabado este videoclip —y también el de Penny Lane, que fue grabado por la misma zona— John Lennon encontró el cartel de una actuación de circo que le sirvió para componer su canción publicada poco tiempo después, en junio de 1967, en el álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, titulada Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!. El videoclip fue seleccionado por el Modern Museum of Art como uno de los vídeos musicales más influyentes de los sesenta tardíos. El 27 de noviembre de ese mismo año, 1967, el tema fue incluido en la cara B del álbum Magical Mystery Tour, en el que, para completar los tan sólo seis temas que contenía inicialmente, se introdujeron las canciones contenidas en los singles que The Beatles habían publicado en ese año. En 1980, cuando John Lennon fue asesinado, el nombre «Strawberry Fields» fue asignado al lugar dentro del Central Park en Nueva York. en el que se construyó el monumento en su honor «Imagine». Intérpretes * John Lennon: voz principal (doblada), guitarra solista, melotrón y piano. * Paul McCartney: melotrón, bajo y percusión. * George Harrison: guitarra slide, suaramandala y percusión. * Ringo Starr: batería, platillos y percusión. * Mal Evans: pandereta. * Tony Fisher, Greg Bowen, Derek Watkins y Stanley Roderick: trompetas. * John Hall, Derek Simpson, Norman Jones: violonchelos. Versiones de otros Interpretes * En 1976 el destacado canatante norteamericano Todd Rundgren incluyó esta canción en su disco Faithful * No Doubt han versionado esta canción pero la versión de Eric Stefani y Gwen Stefani consiste en un sencillo arreglo para Piano y Voz. * La banda argentina Los Fabulosos Cadillacs hizo un cover de esta canción, acompañados de la vocalista de Blondie, Deborah Harry. Esta versión fue incluida en su álbum de 1995 Rey Azúcar. * En 2002, Ben Harper realizó una versión del tema para la banda sonora de la película Yo soy Sam * Jim Sturgess de la película Across The Universe. * Noel Gallagher y Gem Archer de Oasis * Transatlantic (Neal Morse, M. Portnoy,...) está en un medley junto a otras canciones distintas. * Richie Havens interpretó esta cancion en el festival de Woodstock de 1969 * The Runaways Fuentes * The Beatles (1995), Anthology, Barcelona, Ediciones B. * VV. AA. (2002), Strawberry Fields Forever Cuesta José Ignacio * Wikipedia en inglés. * Enrique Cabrera, (1997), Magical Mystery Tour en Only Some Northern Songs. * Alberto Cerezuela, (2008), Enigmas y Leyendas de Almería en http://albertocerezuela.wordpress.com/enigmas-y-leyendas-de-almeria/ En el libro "Enigmas y Leyendas de Almería" se recoge la historia de la estancia de John Lennon en Almería y la composición de Strawberry Fields Forever en esta provincia]. Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles